


Loose Cannons

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena learns she's the sane one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Cannons

Huntress had learned to be careful about pissing Black Canary off. That had taken exactly one incident...namely seeing her, despite broken limbs, ready to tear Savant apart for herself.

But it was the follow up to that, when Oracle brought Savant on board, that convinced Huntress she was maybe one of the more sane members of the team.

Black Canary in a full grudge was not something she wanted to go up against. In fact, Huntress hoped she didn't have to be there the next time Canary did that.

And yet, Oracle considered Huntress to be the loose cannon.


End file.
